starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Downfall of a Droid
"Downfall of a Droid" é o 6º episódio da Primeira Temporada de Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Seu título foi revelado pela primeira vez por Henry Gilroy, em uma entrevista na Star Wars Insider 103. Foi adiado por uma semana, em observância do Halloween, e foi ao ar em 7 de novembro. Este é o primeiro episódio escrito por Megas XLR criador, George Krstic. Descrição oficial R2-D2 é perdido durante uma violenta batalha espacial – e Anakin juntamente com Ahsoka e o droide substituto, R3-S6, têm que encontrá-lo antes que os Separatistas descubram os segredos militares dos Jedi guardados em seus bancos de memória. Resumo do enredo thumb|Grievous comandando sua frota na batalha de Bothawui.Pelo fato de Grievous vir emboscando frotas da República em lugares como Falleen, Obi-Wan informa para Anakin levar sua frota para fora do sistema Bothawui e se reagrupar, mas ele tem um plano para derrotar o General Grievous. Neste momento, a frota de Grievous está avançando. Anakin lidera o Esquadrão Dourado em uma investida frontal, informando suas forças para esperarem até o momento certo da frota de Grievous atravessar o cinturão de asteróides. Isso dá a Rex e sua brigada de AT-TE a chance de emboscar a fragata separatista por trás. thumb|left|Obi-Wan contatando Anakin e Ahsoka.Pelo fato de seu comandante droide ser muito incompetente para saber para onde devem retirar-se, Grievous foge em seu caça pessoal. Anakin e R2-D2 perseguem ele até que um estilhaço atinge a asa de sua nave e faz com que eles inclinem para fora do curso. Anakin acorda depois a bordo da Resolute, descobrindo que ele foi salvo de sua nave; R2 não foi. Entretanto, ele informa Obi-Wan que não apagou a memória de R2-D2, o que seria uma responsabilidade grave se o astromecânico cair nas mãos dos separatistas. Anakin lidera uma operação de salvamento para recuperar R2, mas Ahsoka mostra a ele o novo R3-S6, que possui melhores habilidades que uma unidade R2, chamado-o de Douradinho. thumb|Anakin, Ahsoka e R3-S6 entram no cargueiro de Gha Nachkt.Quando estão verificando os destroços da batalha, eles encontram um cargueiro e acoplam nele. O capitão Trandoshan, Gha Nachkt, informa que não possui nenhuma R2 a bordo mas permite que eles façam uma busca pela nave. Anakin escuta o barulho de R2 e começa a cortar a porta que ele pensa ter escutado o som. Mas douradinho, acidentalmente, ativa dois droides assassinos IG-86 ao invés de abrir a porta. Os dois Jedi fatiam os droides em pedaços e Anakin consegue atravessar a porta, somente para encontrar Gha, que está furioso por seus terem sidos destruídos. Ahsoka conclui que R2 não está a bordo e eles vão embora. Mas infelizmente, Gha tinha o pequeno droide trancado em uma caixa com um imobilizador nele e contata Grievous, informando-o que o droide tem um alto valor estratégico. Depois, R2 escapa enquanto Gha está dormindo, enviando uma das unidades IG para o espaço, somente para ser descoberto pelo Trandoshan.thumb|left|Anakin e Ahsoka lutando contra os droides ativados por R3-S6. Imaginando que Grievous possui um posto de escuta em algum lugar, Anakin decide ir aferir, mas Ahsoka envia R3 junto, dizendo que eles poderiam se entrosar. R3 aciona acidentalmente o sinal de radar, alertando Grievous a posição deles. R3 faz as coisas somente irem de mau a pior, desacoplando a nave de Anakin do seu anel de hiperespaço, ao invés de cortar os motores quando ele foi indicado, e desativa os canhões blaster. Ele é salvo por Ahsoka e Rex a bordo da Crepúsculo. Grievous, frustrado com a fuga de Skywalker, decapita um droide de batalha em fúria. Anakin castiga o droide incompetente por quase tê-lo matado e espera que R2 ainda esteja lá fora. Elenco *'Dee Bradley Baker' como Soldados Clone *'Ashley Eckstein' como Ahsoka Tano *'Tom Kane' como Narrador *'Matt Lanter' como Anakin Skywalker *'Ron Perlman' como Gha Nachkt *'James Arnold Taylor' como Obi-Wan Kenobi *'Matthew Wood' como General Grievous, Droide de Batalha Aparições *Grievous *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Gha Nachkt *Droide de Batalha OOM Comandante *R2-D2 *R3-S6 "Douradinho" *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *IG-86 "Droide Assassino" *Wullf Yularen |creatures= *Mynock |droids= *Droide astromecânico **Série R ***Droide astromecânico série R2 ***Droide astromecânico série R3 *Droides de Batalha **Droide de Batalha Série B ***Droide de Batalha B-1 ***Super Droide de Batalha B-2 **Série IG ***IG-86 **Droide de batalha série OOM ***Droide de Batalha OOM Comandante ***Droide de batalha OOM piloto **Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I *Droide C-14 *Droide médico **2-1B *Droide de protocolo **Droide de protocolo série 3PO **Droide de protocolo série RA-7 **Droide de protocolo série TC *Droide de Manutenção **WED-15 *TT-8L |events= *Guerras Clônicas **Batalha de Falleen **Batalha de Bothawui **Missão ao espaço confederado suspeito **Missão ao Vulture's Claw |locations= *Core Worlds **Coruscant sector ***Coruscant system ****Coruscant *****Templo Jedi ******Arquivos Jedi *Mid Rim **Bothan sector ***Both system ****Bothawui asteroid belt ****Golm **Falleen system ***Falleen **Teraab Sector ***Ruusan system ****Ruusan *****Ruusan moon ******''Lucrehulk''-class Core Ship *******Battlesphere ********Skytop Station *Outer Rim Territories |organizations= *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes **Confederate Navy **Exército Droide Separatista ***General *República Galáctica **Grande Exército da República ***Clone trooper ****Clone tank gunner ***Capitão Clone trooper **Inteligência da República **Republic Navy ***Almirante ***Clone naval officer ****Open Circle Fleet ***Piloto Clone trooper ****Esquadrão Dourado *****Líder Dourado *Ordem Jedi **Jedi **General Jedi ***High General **Cavaleiro Jedi **Mestre Jedi **Padawan *Scavenger |species= *Humano **Clone *Kaleesh **Ciborgue *Togruta *Trandoshan |vehicles= *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes **Belbullab-22 starfighter ***''Soulless One'' **''Munificent''-class star frigate ***Grievous's Separatist Command ship (Bothawui) ***Grievous's Separatist Command ship (Confederate space **''Lucrehulk''-class Core Ship ***Battlesphere ****Skytop Station *Grande Exército da República **All Terrain Tactical Enforcer **[[Legends:Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7B Aethersprite-class starfighter]] ***[[Legends:Anakin Skywalker's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Anakin Skywalker's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] **G9 Rigger freighter ***''Twilight'' **Anel Transporte de Hyperespaço ***Syluire-31 hiperespaço docking ring **V-19 Torrent starfighter **Destróier Estelar classe Venator ***''Dauntless'' ***''Pioneer'' ***''Resolute'' *Outros **GS-100 salvage ship ***''Vulture's Claw'' |technology= *Airlock *Armor **Phase I clone trooper armor *Blaster **Blaster pistol ***DC-17 hand blaster **Blaster rifle ***DC-15A blaster rifle ***E-5 blaster rifle **DC-15S blaster *Bulkhead *Carbonizing *Computador **Computer terminal *Cybernetics **Mechno-arm *Ciborgue *Holographic technology **Hologram **Holoprojector *Homing beacon *Hiperpropulsor *Ion engine *Laser cannon *Sabre de Luz **Anakin Skywalker's second lightsaber **Ahsoka Tano's lightsaber *Memory wipe *Missile *Outrigger pylon *Piston *Rangefinder *Restraining bolt *Scanner *Stim plug *Viewport |miscellanea= *Akul-tooth headdress *Asteroid field *Battle group *Ponte *Galactic Credit Standard **Republic credit ingot *Dime *Flagship *Hangar bay *Hiperespaço *Eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso *Inventory manifest *Jaig eyes *Jedi apparel **Clone armor **Padawan braid ***Silka bead **Poncho *Kaleesh cape *Kama *May the Force be with you *Pauldron *Piston-head *Sector *Stubby *Tattoo **Togruta *Tin can *Togruta sash *Wingmate Línguas *Aurebesh *Binário *Galactic Basic Standard *Huttese A Força *Force Sense *Telekinesis **Force Pull **Force Push }} Decoded A versão Decoded do episódio foi ao ar em 06 de junho de 2009. O personagem anotado para o episódio foi supostamente Obi-Wan, mas ainda algumas anotações que se refere ao personagem como "Obi-wan" em vez de "eu". As anotações incluiam muitos fatos sobre várias naves e alguns personagens que aparecem no episódio. Informações exclusivas fornecidas pelo anotações incluíam o fato de que as placas de peito usadas por Anakin e Obi-Wan foram baseadas em desenhos de armaduras dos antigos Jedi. Stim plugs foram nomeados pela primeira vez. Além disso, foi revelado que Gha Nachkt feriu seu olho em uma briga de cantina. Por trás das cenas A cena de abertura deste episódio, descrito e ilustrado no acompanhamento do Guia de Episódios, foi cortado provavelmente por causa do limite de tempo forte do formato de TV. Além disso, houve outras cenas que apareceram no extra The Untold Stories do DVD do filme ''The Clone Wars'' que aparentemente foram cortadas do episódio devido a razões similares. Parte do diálogo de Obi-Wan revela a presença de Dime no universo Star Wars. A moral original do episódio era "Amigos são difíceis de encontrar, difíceis de deixar, impossíveis de esquecer." Este episódio foi o segundo a ser produzido, o que significa que ele possui as primeiras animações produzidas na série de TV. Além disso, a manobra de Ahsoka na Crepúsculo entre as duas fragatas da classe Munificent explica a hesitação posterior de Anakin sobre a habilidade dela de voar no episódio que foi produzido mais tarde Shadow of Malevolence. Continuação O cabelo de Anakin aparece invertido perto do final do episódio. Quando Anakin está repreendendo R3-S6, a cúpula droide aparece invertida por um momento. Quando Ahsoka dá Rex um comando, ele responde dizendo Sim, senhor!, ao invés de falar no feminino. Seria um erro apenas se ela preferia "senhora" ou Comandante, a classificação estabelecida para Padawans, ou poderia ser que os clones simplesmente não observassem as diferenças de gênero entre os oficiais, apenas civis. O droide IG-86 que Ahsoka luta no porão do cargueiro tem um de seus braços cortados por Anakin, mas durante a seqüência de luta, o droide tem o seu braço de volta por um momento. Houve uma pequena fala removida do episódio que tinha Ahsoka dizendo "alguém pediu ajuda de novo?" depois que ela destruia os droides abutre que estavam prestes a destruir o caça de Anakin, apesar de a cena ainda estar presente no episódio. Tem outra fala que foi cortada do episódio onde Anakin dizia "e eu vou encontrá-lo" logo depois que ele declara que R2 não foi destruído e "ainda está lá fora". Esta parte ainda está presente no episódio Lançamento em DVD No Reino Unido, HMV lançou este episódio em DVD, como um "exclusivo episódio de prévia ", ao preço de £ 1,99 em um box de DVD slimline. Links externos * * Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars